Ma faute
by Hanaty
Summary: Petits One-Shot sur Tenten. Couple originaux...ou pas.
1. Ma faute

**Ma faute**

Le terrain semblait avoir été dévasté. Il était jonché de kunais, de shurikens et de toute sorte d'armes tranchantes et coupantes. Au beau milieu, une silhouette féminine reprenait son souffle. Ses cheveux marron brillaient sous le soleil de midi. Les vêtements passablement abîmés et la coiffure défaite, elle respirait à grande peine.

_Tu ne devrais pas te tuer à l'entraînement à cause de lui.

_ Non ! qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je m'entraîne pour moi pas pour Neji !

_ A d'autre Tenten. Mais d'ailleurs qui à parler de Neji ?

La fille aux macarons regarda l'homme-chien avec une pointe de colère puis lui fit un sourire timide. Quand Kiba avait-il appris à aussi bien la connaître ? Un an, peut-être deux. Tsunade se plaisait même à dire que Shino et Hinata déteignaient sur lui. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tord.

_ Tu as raison, admit-elle, il me manque.

_Alors dit lui !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel abandonnant son visage à la lumière céleste.

_Mais Neji, c'est Neji. Il prendra ça pour de la pitié ou Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre.

_Oui, Neji c'est Neji.

_Neji était froid et depuis peu méprisant. Pour autant ni elle ni lui ne lui en voulait.

_Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

_Uniquement par Hinata. Elle dit qu'il va mieux mais qu'il refuse de me voir.

de _nous_ voir, rectifia-t-il.

Kiba regarda un instant Tenten car il détestait lorsqu'elle avait cette voix, cette attitude timide, abattue et presque résignée. Si il ne la savait pas autant amoureuse du Hyuuga, il l'aurait sans doute prise dans ses bras.

_Ne renonce pas. Il finira par se calmer.

_Merci mais tout ça c'est plus pour moi. Je lui ai donné un an mais il n'a fait que me repousser.

_Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est Neji. Et puis perdre son Byakugan dans cette mission, ça lui a fait un choc.

Le visage de Tenten se ferma.

_Et c'est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais Kiba avait raison, il fallait qu'elle l'affronte, tout cela n'avait que trop duré. Elle se redressa et partit en direction de chez Neji laissant Kiba sur place.

Tenten marchait désormais à pas lent. Elle connaissait ce chemin pour l'avoir fait des milliers de fois. Pourtant, cette fois même si elle était déterminée, elle sentait son courage s'étioler à chaque minute. L'immense portail des Hyuuga se dressa devant elle telle une muraille infranchissable. Un serviteur vint à sa rencontre et la fit entrer. Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement un peu plus loin. Dans le jardin, elle vit Neji qui s'entraînait. Elle sentit sa détermination faiblir et son courage disparaître devant ce jeune homme torse nu recouvert de sueur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce corps svelte et musclé, cette attitude à la fois noble et servile et ce visage sérieux. Seul ses cheveux semblaient désormais plus longs.

Neji finissait de s'entraîner. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son Byakugan, il devait redoubler d'effort pour être à la hauteur des autres ninja _sans talent._ Son oncle l'avait délaissé pour se consacrer complètement à Hanabi. Quand à son équipe, il n'était à présent qu'un poids pour eux. Lui, le Jônin le plus prometteur de sa génération, le meilleur du clan Hyuuga en était réduit à regarder les autres.

Soudain, il sentit une présence familière mais qui pourtant était devenu très rare. Il regarda près du portail et vit son ex-coéquipière la tête basse.

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas lent. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une minute, une heure et même une éternité. Il la dépassa sans même lui adresser un regard et continua.

Tenten qui jusqu'alors avait retenu ses larmes ne pût les contenir plus longtemps.

_Dis moi quelque chose ! cria-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

_…

_Dis moi que tu me hais ou que tu voudrais me voir morte, mais dis moi quelque chose !!

Il se retourna et la regarda d'un air froid et méprisant.

_Dis moi quelque chose, supplia-t-elle

_Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Il entra dans la maison en la laissant dans le jardin. Le cœur de Tenten se serra. En une minute, elle était passée d'une kunoichi de haut niveau à la poussière de ses sandales. Six mots lui avaient enlevé son talent, sa détermination, son courage et surtout son espoir. Ses jambes fléchirent sous elle. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Elle était coupable d'être un poids, de lui avoir fait perdre son Byakugan, de les avoir presque fait tuer. Elle aurait dû mourir tout aurait été bien plus facile.

****

Elle marcha et sans trop savoir comment se retrouva chez elle. Cet appartement sobre pour ne pas dire vide et surtout triste. Elle se plongea dans un bain brûlant gardant la tête sous l'eau pour ne faire que ce qu'elle faisait depuis un an : tenter d'oublier. Elle remonta enfin inspirant une grande bouffée. Elle porta la main à la bouteille de porto et au verre propre sur le rebord de la baignoire et le rempli à moitié avant de le porter à ses lèvres avec une sorte de délectation et de réconfort que seul l'alcool peu vous apporter.

Lorsque l'eau fut glacée et la bouteille vidée, Tenten se leva et s'habilla. Elle était dans le même état.

Il ne lui restait qu'une option l'entraînement. Elle sortie et se dirigea vers le terrain quarante huit.

Elle marcha longtemps sans vraiment faire attention et si l'option de l'entraînement avait fait irruption dans son esprit, elle semblait loin maintenant.

Lorsque la légère averse s'était transformée en pluie glacée, elle se trouvait devant l'appartement de Kiba. Elle se mit à l'abri sous le porche sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_Tenten ?

Elle leva les yeux et vit Kiba qui descendait les escaliers.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_…

Il regarda les yeux rouges de Tenten et son air passablement ivre et serra les poings de rage.

_Aller monte, on va parler.

Il cala la jeune femme de son épaule et l'emmena à son appartement.

L'appartement de Kiba était devenu comme lui : calme et rangé. Il avait compris avec les années que les filles préféraient ce genre d'appartement au grand désordre issu d'un cataclysme post- apocalyptique qu'il adorait tant.

_Tu es trempée !

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte…en fait si, mais n'en avait cure.

Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes et revint avec un yukata et une serviette.

Tu peux prendre une douche ou te changer je vais mettre tes vêtements à sécher.

Elle prit le vêtement et s'exécuta tel un automate.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint dans une tenue plus que négligée. Les cheveux trempés lui tombaient sur les épaules et sur le dos sans qu'elle n'y fasse rien.

Kiba qui avait préparé du thé, lui en tendit une tasse.

_Tiens, bois ça te feras du bien.

Assise dans un recoin du canapé, Tenten semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_Tu as vu Neji, que s'est-il passé ?

_Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler.

_Que t'as-t-il fait pour que tu sois dans un tel état ?

Le dresseur de chien n'aimait pas particulièrement Neji au contraire depuis un an qu'il traitait tout le monde avec encore plus de dédain, ils ne se parlaient même plus.

_Rien, il ne m'a rien fait.

_A d'autre Tenten. Tu as bu et tu es trempée. Regarde toi !

Elle soupira.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, elle lui raconta son entretient avec le Hyuuga.

Il ne put que la prendre dans ses bras la laissant pleurer tout son saoul.

Depuis cette fameuse mission que l'on pourrait qualifier de catastrophique, Tenten et Kiba s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus de bons amis. Ils sortaient souvent boire ou se retrouver pour parler mais le sujet de conversation était toujours le même : Neji.

Tenten avait repoussé cette conversation depuis si longtemps que les paroles de Neji avaient presque arrêté son cœur. Elle avait toujours tût ses sentiments pour ne pas le gêner et même aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il sache à quel point _elle l'avait aimé_. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'agissait du passé. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou peut-être pas mais elle n'éprouvait plus rien sinon la sensation d'une grande solitude qui devait être rapidement comblé… même dans les bras d'un autre.

Elle se blottit contre lui encore plus fort. Il la serra avec cette douceur que l'on connaissait au nouveau Kiba.

_Il ne sait pas à côté de quoi il passe.

_Tu le penses vraiment ?

_Oui, affirma-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui sentant son cœur battre plus rapidement. Il avait le rouge aux joues comme un écolier qui venait de recevoir son premier bisou ce qui fit rire Tenten. Il avait bien changé.

Elle balaya une mèche rebelle de son visage. Sa main descendit doucement sur le visage devenu plus carré et dur avec le temps : un visage d'homme. Elle dessina les marques en forme de triangle de ses joues et fini par atteindre ses lèvres. Ils sentirent tous deux cette chaleur qui leur manquait depuis trop longtemps.

Il passa une main presque tremblante dans ses cheveux. Avant de ramener son visage vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement presque timidement et lorsque leurs langues s'effleurèrent, il y eut cette espèce de sentiment qui fait qu'on se sent moins seul.

Il avait cédé mais il était heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il s'était juré de ne pas le faire pour de mauvaises raisons, de ne jamais profité d'elle, de son chagrin, mais là c'en était trop. Trop pour un homme qui aimait cette femme depuis plusieurs mois, trop devant un corps abandonné, trop face à ce besoin de tendresse et surtout trop face à ce simple peignoir blanc.

Le remord le gagnait à chaque étreinte, à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse mais il continua. Il continua jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps n'en puissent plus d'être enfermés dans leurs prisons de tissu et la porta jusque dans la chambre. L'étreinte se fit plus sensuelle, plus passionnée, plus sauvage, plus coupable aussi. Et quand sa langue goutta aux larmes salées de la jeune femme, il sut que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle ferait l'amour ce soir.

Malgré sa passion brûlante, dévorante même, il essuya ses larmes, l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres et la cala contre lui.

Si elle s'était débattue pour reprendre cet échange, lui avait lutté contre sa nature pour ne plus ardemment la désirer.

Elle avait fini pas abandonner et s'endormir dans les sanglots.

****

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la place près de lui était vide et froide mais il n'en avait cure.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot écrit par une main tremblante: _merci_.

* * *

J'adore Tenten et c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit un petit one shot sur elle. Si vous avez aimé dites le moi j'en ai d'autres en réserve !

A bientôt

Hanaty

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez moi des reviews. Si vous en voulez d'autres j'en ai en réserve!!


	2. Certitude

Petit problème avec les dialogues que j'ai modifié. Le texte reste le même aucune inquiétude! (faute signalée et corrigée)

A très bientôt!

* * *

Neji n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle lui manquait c'était une certitude.

Dans ces moments là, il marchait ou s'entraînait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il emprunta l'une des ruelles qui menaient vers le quartier nord parce que comme d'habitude, ses pas le menaient toujours au même endroit…

Au loin dans la rue éclairée par les néons des enseignes multicolores, il distingua une silhouette élancée et fine chanceler dans sa direction. La jeune femme au teint clair, portait un haut à priori noir moulant ses formes et laissant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté d'où dépassait sans vergogne la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Sa jupe noire aussi, cachait à peine ses longues jambes enlacées dans des bottes de cuir à talons. Enfin, ses cheveux sombres dans la nuit, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son visage. Elle passa non loin d'un réverbère et il vit clairement le rouge carmin de ses lèvres trancher complètement avec tout le reste. Elle était…attirante ? Vulgaire ? Sexy ? Un peu tout à la fois.

Soudain, il crut reconnaître son ex-coéquipière. C'était impossible. Tenten ne buvait que rarement et même là, elle n'était jamais ivre au point de tituber. Tenten était sage et infiniment plus classe.

La jeune femme passa près de lui sans vraiment le regarder. Elle se retourna d'un air incrédule.

_Ha Neji Hyuuga !! J'peux même pas faire la fête sans penser à lui hic !!!

Elle secoua la tête comme s'il n'avait été qu'un mirage.

Il resta un instant abasourdi, choqué. C'était…_vraiment_…Tenten.

Elle se remit en marche et trébucha encore. Cette fois, Neji la rattrapa et la porta jusque chez elle.

_Tenten ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Né, Né, Néji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas porté sur trois étages.

Elle prit les clés et ouvrit avec difficulté la porte. Il regarda encore la jeune femme tituber jusqu'à l'intérieur. Décidément, ce n'était pas elle.

_Tenten tu es complètement ivre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Moi ? rien. J'ai envie de m'amuser !!

_T'amuser ?

_Tu sais ce genre de truc que font les gens normaux ! ceux…ceux qui ont des sentiments !

Elle le regarda d'un œil plein de sous entendu.

_Tu vois comme ça…

Elle fit glisser la fermeture de son haut avec une lenteur presque calculée.

_Soit sérieuse, fit-il en l'arrêtant, tu as trop bu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu peux tout me dire…parle moi.

_Ha ! Sa Majesté le Grand Neji Hyuuga veut parler ! Te fiche pas d'moi ! Quand j't'ai dit que j't'aimais tu as rien dit. Quand j't'ai demandé de me parler t'as dit qu't'avais rien à me dire. Alors Neji, j'ai rien à dire non plus !!

Aussitôt, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Trop surprit pour résister, il laissa sa langue jouer avec la sienne un instant.

_Tenten arrête, fit-il mal assuré.

_Mal assuré, surprit, troublé_, il était tout à la fois. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Cette fille dépravée qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ? Même son baiser avait quelque chose…de troublant.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sous son kimono blanc pendant ces quelques minutes de surprise. Elle embrassa son torse dans une frénésie qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Mais il était Hyuuga Neji et il lui en fallait plus pour perdre le contrôle.

_ARRETE !! cria-t-il en tenant fermement ses poignets. Tu es saoule !!

_Hum…, tu veux être violent ? J'adoooorrrreee ça ! rit-elle aux éclats.

Elle l'embrassa encore, mordit la chair de son cou et glissa sa langue dans son oreille. Il lâcha ses poignets d'un geste involontaire, sa peau contre la sienne et cette sensation de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connue avec elle faisant le reste. La tête embrumée, il avait du mal à ne pas se cramponner à la table sur laquelle elle l'avait poussé. Même le mur froid contre son dos, il ne le sentait plus. Ses sens bien trop aiguisé en cet instant ne lui obéissaient plus.

Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Quelque part au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su mais il l'avait nié jusqu'à s'en convaincre. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné à repousser cette fille, c'était cette boule à l'estomac et cette espèce de sentiment entre colère et dégoût chaque fois qu'un autre s'approchait d'elle. Lee ricanait en disant qu'il était jaloux, Gai s'enflammait en disant qu'il niait l'évidence et que _la flamme de la jeunesse_ était faite pour brûler et lui serrait les dents en se disant qu'il serait plus fort sans elle…mais il avait tort.

Les baisers se firent plus pressant à mesure que tombaient les vêtements de la jeune femme. Elle posa les mains de son amant sur sa poitrine et il fit glisser les bretelles de dentelles. A présent l'ivresse de sa partenaire le gagnait. Il était ivre, ivre de son corps, de sa chair, de son parfum : d'elle. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa bouche embrassait fougueusement sa peau brune et brillante de sueur. Il se fit violence pour ne pas la jeter sur le sol. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas très vite, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Il perdait le contrôle cette fois ; une autre certitude.

Il sentit les mains de son amante glisser le long de ses hanches nues. Ses mains rejoignirent celles de sa co-équipière avant qu'elles n'atteignent sa virilité déjà plus disposée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il était Jônin bon sang !!! Ce n'était pas une fille qui allait lui faire perdre la tête !! Il pouvait encore dominer la situation, s'arrêter, dominer ses pulsions !! Il n'avait plus quinze ans !! Et c'était Tenten merde !!

Elle s'approcha d'une allure féline de son oreille…

_Prends moi, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, prends-moi, tu en meurs d'envie...

Ses barrières volèrent en éclat comme autant de volonté qu'il croyait inébranlable. Oui, il en mourrait d'envie !! Elle était quasiment nue, trop désirable pour qu'il puisse -_ou veuille_- résister. Maintenant il en voulait plus, plus vite, plus fort.

Il l'empoigna par les hanches. Elle referma ses jambes autour de ses reins et se laissa porter en riant.

Il avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Elle était _sa_ Tenten et il ne la laisserait pas à un autre. Pas ce soir.

Il jeta le corps brûlant de désir sur le lit.

_Hihi, tu te décide enfin !fit-elle amusée…Neji ?...Neji ? où tu vas ?!! NEJI !!

Il était sorti. Elle entendit vaguement le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure et se précipita sur la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas.

Neji ouvre ! Cria-t-elle contre la porte. Neji ouvre espèce d'enfoiré !! Neji ouvre !! …Neji !! Neji !!!

Il l'entendit hurler à travers la porte mais n'ouvrit pas. S'il le faisait maintenant et qu'elle reprenait ses _bêtises_, il ne résisterait pas une deuxième fois. Il se haïrait toute sa vie s'il le faisait…parce ce que ce n'était pas _sa_ Tenten. C'était une fille ivre avec qui il n'aurait pas de lendemain.

_Parle moi, supplia-t-elle doucement. Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas… Je ferais ce que tu voudras mais parle moi.

Neji ouvrit et la trouva recroquevillée pleurant contre la porte, glacée par un froid imaginaire. Il retira sa veste de kimono -qu'il avait ré enfilée- et lui mit sur les épaules avant de la serrer contre lui.

_Parle moi, murmura-t-elle, parle moi.

_Pardon Tenten, murmura-t-il.

_Neji ? C'est moi qui... Tu as perdu le Byakugan à cause de moi. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te le rendre mais…

_Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est moi qui t'ai abandonné pendant un an. J'ai cru que tu serais une gêne pour moi mais je me suis rendu compte que sans toi…

Il regarda la jeune femme pour lui dire les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis si longtemps.

***

C'était comme une cloche dans sa tête ou plutôt comme le bruit d'un marteau sur une enclume. Tenten n'en revenait pas d'avoir aussi mal. Elle avait une sacrée gueule de bois. Doucement, lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouit un instant. Heureusement s'était son appartement. Comment était-elle rentrée ? Elle arrêta sa réflexion se rendant compte qu'elle était presque nue. Elle portait uniquement un kimono, qu'elle connaissait bien d'ailleurs, et une culotte de dentelle bien trop sexy. Elle vit alors un bras sur sa hanche. _Ho mon Dieu !_ Elle voulu soulever le bras mais son propriétaire l'attira contre lui. Dos à lui, elle sentit qu'il la serrait plus fort. Elle reconnu cette odeur caractéristique et ne pouvait pas se tromper.

_Tu as bien dormi ? lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Tenten se glaça. _Lui ? Moi ? Ensemble_.

Elle prit une teinte rosée.

_Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortie.

Elle passa du rosée au pivoine.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi dévergondée, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Elle bondit hors du lit oubliant sa tenue et son crâne qui cognait.

_Que s'est-il passé ?!

Neji qui était lui aussi trop peu habillé, la regarda de la tête aux pieds d'un œil explicite. Elle se rendit compte de sa tenue et referma la toile sur ses formes et jeta un œil circulaire pour trouver ses vêtements.

Son teint pivoine vira au rouge cramoisi.

_Alors !!!

_D'après toi ?

Tenten fondit en larmes.

Pour sa première fois avec lui, elle voulait que tout soit parfait pas qu'elle soit saoule et qu'elle ne s'en souvienne même pas. Et ces fringues ?! C'était à elle ? Il devait sûrement penser qu'elle était une fille facile maintenant !!

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

_Calme toi Tenten. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je te le jure.

Elle sanglota plus fort.

_Je te le jure, répéta-t-il. Rien du tout. Tu t'es endormie.

_C'est vrai ?

_Il ne s'est rien passé bien que tu ais tout fait pour.

Elle vira violement à l'écarlate.

_J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te délaisser comme ça. Je t'aime Tenten.

_Neji ? fit-elle incrédule.

Il y avait quelque chose de sincère et beau dans ses yeux blancs. Une sorte de chaleur que maintenant elle ferait tout pour maintenir.

C'était là, une nouvelle certitude.


	3. Cette nuit

Un nouveau one shot qui n'a cette fois vraiment aucun rapport avec les deux autres. Si vous pensez que je prend Tenten pour une S*** je ne vous en voudrais pas. J'écris au gré de mes humeurs. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt…

Hinaty

Cette nuit….

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans les bras fort de Lee, le dégoût l'avait submergé faisant presque venir les larmes à ses grands yeux marron. Elle s'était sentie tellement sale.

Mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas parce que c'était Lee, mais plutôt parce que c'était elle.

Elle avait eut besoin de réconfort et naturellement -ou pas- ses pas l'avaient conduit chez lui. Parce qu'il était doux, fort, protecteur et surtout parce que ce n'était _pas_ Neji.

Elle se sentait étrangement coupable aussi. Pas parce qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour son coéquipier mais plutôt parce qu'elle se sentait mieux.

C'est elle qui l'avait embrassé. Sa langue avait effleuré la sienne avec retenue et timidité sans doute parce que tout ça était surréaliste. Il l'avait regardé d'un air d'incompréhension totale cherchant sûrement mentalement ce que Gai sensei aurait fait dans une telle situation. Ce que le jeune homme avait pu lire dans les yeux de la kunoichi lui avait brisé le cœur. Comme si dans ses grands yeux marron, sa détresse racontait les dernières heures qu'elle avait passé au pays des Lacs.

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de continuer parce qu'elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle l'aimait comme un ami, comme son meilleur ami.

Alors, elle s'était détachée de lui, consciente de son erreur. Elle avait juste fixé les ombres de la chambre d'un air triste

Pourtant assise entre ses jambes, blottie contre son torse, elle savait qu'aucune douche, aucun savon n'aurait pu la purifier comme venait à l'instant de le faire ce baiser.

Elle n'était sûrement pas sa première fois. Elle non plus ce n'était pas la première fois mais pour elle c'était…différent.

Elle, elle avait perdu _sa fleur _un peu plus tôt dans les bras d'un inconnu -enfin pas si inconnu que ça du moins pour les hautes sphères de Konoha. C'était une mission _d'infiltration sur le dos_ comme disait amèrement certaines kunoichi. Elle savait que cela existait. Mais elle n'aurait jamais crut que ce genre de mission lui échouerait.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas belle comme Sakura, gracieuse comme Hinata, attirante comme Ino ou douce comme Kurenai ; elle était elle. Une fille simple, sans atout majeur, aux mains rendues calleuses par le lancer de kunai et blessées par les shuriken, à la peau brunie par le soleil et l'entraînement, au maintient certainement approximatif mais toujours prête au combat… Mais quand elle était ressortie de cette chambre avec Shizune san, elle n'avait pas reconnu son propre reflet. Elle était…une autre. La peau blanchie par le maquillage, les lèvres vermeilles par le rouge, les yeux colorés par le fard. Elle en aurait pleuré si elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal.

Elle s'était demandée en sortant de la couche de cet homme, comment elle pourrait encore se regarder en face. Elle avait titubé sa tête et son bas ventre lui faisant encore mal de cette première fois. Elle avait effectué sa mission et quitter cet endroit. Elle avait rapporté son rapport à l'Hokage et était rentrée chez elle presque comme si rien n'était arrivé. La douche l'avait presque brûlé et la brosse avait abîmé sa peau. Le maquillage avait coulé ruisselant sur elle comme les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire émerger. Et puis elle était allée chez lui peut-être parce que Neji était en mission, peut-être pas.

Lee n'avait rien demandé. Il avait juste comprit parce qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle formant une muraille protectrice entre elle et le reste du monde et elle avait juste sangloté comme l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes dont elle était capable se libérant de tout.

Il avait séché ses larmes d'un revers de mains et c'est là qu'elle l'avait embrassé.

Le reste, elle l'avait vécu comme dans un rêve sauf peut-être quand il avait posé cette question à laquelle elle avait répondu en l'embrassant encore « tu en es sûr ? »

Ensuite, elle avait senti son souffle s'accélérer à chacune de ses caresses sur sa peau, ses doigts trembler en retirant son chemisier et son souffle se faire court quand elle avait ôter leurs dernières barrières de tissus.

Il était plus beau que cette -monstrueuse- combinaison verte le laissait paraître, il était aussi plus doux que le laissait présager ses répliques sur _la fougue de la jeunesse_. Les épaules carrées, les muscles saillants, le visage sérieux, il était différent. Elle savait qu'au travers ses yeux mi-clos et ce gémissement rauque, quand il l'avait prise entièrement, qu'il l'aimait. De tout son corps, de toute son âme sûrement, parce que Lee était comme ça, entier, absolu. Haletant, son corps pressé au sien, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il était simplement…magnifique.

A présent qu'elle se réveillait dans ses bras, elle se faisait honte à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de lui demander de faire ça. Elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de lui demander de ne rien dire. Derrière son masque de joyeux luron -ou de clown fantasque au choix-, c'était quelqu'un de charmant, d'adorable même, au sens aigue de la galanterie et du chevaleresque. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était venue chez lui, pour ces deux dernières qualités qui signifiaient qu'ils ne reparleraient jamais de cette nuit.

Pas même à Neji.


End file.
